Konosuba Light Novel Volume 1
is the first volume in the KonoSuba ''Light Novel series. Summary While out buying a game, a Japanese teenage hikikomori named Kazuma Sato mistakes a tractor for a speeding truck and pushes a girl out of the way before dying from acute stress reaction. In the afterlife, he is judged by the goddess Aqua who allows him to teleport to a reality with MMORPG elements. In order to battle the Devil King there, Kazuma is allowed to choose an item or ability to arm himself with. After some provocation, he chooses Aqua and the two are teleported to a town called Axel. The two form a party and recruit two other members, Megumin and Darkness. The party complete quests to earn money for their daily life; their actions anger a dullahan who is one of the Devil King's general. The dullahan and his army attack Axel but is thwarted by Kazuma and Aqua's efforts. Plot Prologue Kazuma Satou hears a voice that spoke to him in a pure white room, confused at the sudden turn of events. The voice welcomes him to the afterlife, but apologitecally says that he has died, continuing that his life, though short, is now over. As Kazuma looks around, he finds that the voice came from a girl who he believes to be a goddess, and he begins to recall the events that happened prior to his death. At morning in his house, Kazuma wakes up early to buy a new video game he had been waiting for and leaves to buy it. Hours later after successfully buying the game and eager to play his heart out once he gets home, Kazuma notices a girl looking down on her cellphone and walking before him. Kazuma notices that the traffic lights have turned green, but notes to himself that the girl hasn't noticed yet. He eventually notices a large shadow looming towards the girl, believing it to be a truck at high speed. Coming to his senses, Kazuma knocks the girl out of the way and is seemingly run over by the truck. Afterwards, Kazuma asks the girl in front of him if the girl he knocked away is still alive, to which the girl answers by saying that she is fine. Relieved that his death was not in vain, however, to his complete surprise, the blue haired girl says that the girl he saved would have been alright even if he did not knock her away, revealing that the large shadow was not a truck, but, however, was a slow moving tractor. She continues by saying that with Kazuma's unnecessary meddling, due to his self belief of heroic action, made the situation worse. Kazuma then begins to ask if the tractor had hit him and was the cause of his death, the goddess reveals that the tractor did not hit him, and that the reason he died was due to shock. She adds that Kazuma thought he had been run over and went into shock, which caused an embarrassing and unusual death for him at which he accidentally wet himself, brought to the hospital where the staff laughed at him. Amidst the laughter, she reveals that he did not regain consciousness and his heart stopped working, causing the goddess to also laugh at him. Kazuma then refuses to hear this, but the goddess walks up to him and reveals to him that his own family also laughed upon finding out how he died. In denial of refusing such a useless and unbelievable death, the goddess reveals his name to be Aqua, explaining her task to him. Aqua then gives Kazuma two options: first would be reincarnating him and beginning a new life where he can start over, or go and stay in heaven. Aqua adds that heaven isn't as great as people imagine it to be, further explaining to Kazuma what it would be like to live in heaven forever. Kazuma then begins to think about choosing to begin a new life, but Aqua, noticing his disappointed expression, asks him if he likes playing games. Aqua then offers Kazuma a chance to be brought back to life in another world similar to that of fantasy games with Aqua explaining the gist of it. Excited about the offer, Aqua, however, warns of the side effect that his brain may be wiped blank, but ignores this. Kazuma then accepts Aqua's offer. Troubled at what he should choose to bring to the fantasy world, Aqua rudely tells him to hurry up. Tired of the goddess' attitude, Kazuma pointed at Aqua and chooses her to bring along. Surprised, Aqua tells him not to move from the magic circle, but upon realizing what he said, an angel then appears and takes Aqua's place, squealing in surprise. Aqua then panicks. The angel then bids Aqua and Kazuma farewell as a bright lights surrounds the two of them, with Kazuma remarking to Aqua what it will now feel to be companions with someone she looked down on. Chapter 1: Arriving in This Alternate World With Someone Claiming To Be a Goddess! Chapter 2: Stealing Treasures (Panties) With My Right Hand! Chapter 3: Adding Fresh Goddess juice Into the Lake! Chapter 4: Ending This Poor Excuse of a Fight! Epilogue Characters Introduced * Kazuma Satou * Aqua * Megumin * Darkness * Wiz * Kyouya Mitsurugi * Chris Characters Involved * Kazuma Satou * Aqua * Megumin * Darkness * Wiz * Kyouya Mitsurugi * Chris Major Events * Kazuma comes to the after life/Fantasy World. * Kazuma meets Aqua, Megumin and Darkness. * Kazuma becomes an adventurer. Trivia *The volume title is a cultural reference to Japanese manga [[wikipedia:Oh My Goddess!|''Oh My Goddess!]]. Novel Illustrations KonoSuba Vol1-TableOfContents.png| Table of Contents KonoSuba Vol1-1.png| Page 10 KonoSuba Vol1-2.png| Page 35 KonoSuba Vol1-3.png| Page 42 KonoSuba Vol1-4 Colored.png| Page 48 KonoSuba Vol1-5.png| Page 58 KonoSuba Vol1-6 Colored.png| Page 71 KonoSuba Vol1-7 Colored.png| Page 79 KonoSuba Vol1-8.png| Page 94 KonoSuba Vol1-9.png| Page 132 KonoSuba Vol1-10.png| Page 137 KonoSuba Vol1-11.png| Page 144 KonoSuba Vol1-14 Colored.png| Page 150 KonoSuba Vol1-12.png| Page 159 KonoSuba Vol1-13.png| Page 177 KonoSuba Vol1-CharaProf1.png| Character Profile Page Navigation Category:Light Novel